dancemomsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Brooke Hyland
Brooke Marie Hyland (nacida el 30 de enero de 1998) es una bailarína más vieja del grupo en el show. Ella es la hija de Randy y kelly hyland , y la hermana mayor de Josh y Paige . Ella está en el décimo grado. Brooke solía ser la favorita de abby, pero a medida que se hizo mayor, comenzó a perder algo de interés por la danza. En múltiples ocasiones, Brooke ha expresado su deseo de dejar la danza para convertirse en una animadora. Ella es una bailarina de la acrobacia con mucho talento, conocido por sus trucos de contorsionismo. Brooke sueña que algún día actuar en el Cirque Du Soleil . [2] Brooke es por lo general en el centro de la Pyramid , pero ha sido en la parte superior un número de veces. Fuera de''dance moms'' , Brooke es miembro de un grupo de danza de mayor jerarquía en el Abby Lee Dance Company , pero su madre quería que aparecen en la televisión junto a su hermana. El 24 de julio de 2012, la primera música de Brooke single " Summer Love Song " fue lanzado en iTunes, y en un momento, llegó al número nueve. El 13 de agosto de 2013, ella lanzó su Brooke Hyland(album) álbum de debut . en Dance Moms temporada 1 En El Comienzo de la Competencia , Brooke es visto reír cuando diadema de Chloe cae delante de su cara. El grupo coloca tercero en general. En salvajemente inapropiada Brooke se coloca en la parte inferior de la pirámide, que Kelly está molesto por porque ella no cree que Brooke se debe colocar con Mackenzie y Vivi-Anne. En animadores azules , esta semana el grupo es un grupo acrobático titulado " ups andhttp://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Ups_and_Downsdowns ".Brooke se coloca en el centro de la pirámide. Kelly está molesto porque cree que Brooke debería estar en la cima porque la acrobacia es su fuerte. Abby dice que está en el medio porque ella siempre cavilando. Durante los ensayos, Kelly señala que Brooke es la celebración de su cadera. Brooke aparece y le dice a Kelly que su cadera está haciendo daño. Al día siguiente, Brooke no quiere ir a bailar, pero ella se va de todos modos.Kelly piensa que Brooke es aburrido cuando ella está bailando porque ella está bailando con los niños más pequeños en la acrobacia. Kelly Brooke toma entonces a un quiropráctico. El médico dice que no debe bailar esta semana o el fin de semana, pero bailar en la competición. "altibajos" lugares primero general y Abby dice que era un buen modelo a seguir y estaba muy orgulloso de ella. En robando el show'' ,'' la cadera de Brooke es todavía la perjudicando de esta semana, y está causando algunos problemas durante su ensayo. Durante la competición, Brooke interpreta "Break Me", y Kelly se siente orgulloso de ella porque ella se lo quitó a pesar de que su cadera seguía haciendo daño. Lugares en solitario cuarto general de Brooke. Antiguo enamoramiento de Brooke brandon se pone en el grupo de danza en el amor en la pista de baile .Abby los pone en una cita porque ella piensa que los dos no tienen suficiente química, pero la fecha de falla, siendo algo incómodo entre ellos, y el baile no coloca. Segunda Temporada En Turning Point de Brooke , cuando se le ofrece la oportunidad de probar para porristas que aterrizó en el mismo día de una competición, ella decide hacer una audición en su lugar. Ella se pone en el equipo, pero pronto descubre que ella no le gusta tanto como ella pensó que lo haría. En vuelve''http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Brooke%27s_Backbrooke'' , ella le pide a Abby si puede venir de nuevo a la danza, y se le permite sólo si su solo obtiene el primer lugar. Sólo se recibe el tercer lugar, pero Abby le Brooke quedarse de todos modos. En la noche de los bailarines danzantes , Abby convence a Kelly a poner Brooke en clases de canto en el estudio. Allí, el instructor le dice a Abby que Brooke escribió sus propias canciones. En se lo que hisiste la ultima competencia , ella junto con Paige fueron puestos en libertad condicional, pero ambos se han despegado. En maddie tiene un secreto , octavo grado caídas formales de Brooke en el mismo día de la competición, pero después de informar a Abby, ella se le permite asistir, y Abby trae Payton para que la sustituya. En rompete una pierna , Brooke experimentado problemas más atrás, donde incluso me dolía al respirar, y su solo tuvo que ser retirado por su seguridad. Brooke grabó su canción " sumer love song ", y filmó un vídeo musical con las niñas y Brandon. En las nacionales 90.210 , Brooke gana por ella en solitario en los nacionales (al igual que Chloe y Mackenzie) y Brooke gana de nuevo con los otros aldc bailarines para su grupo de baile. Temporada 3 En boy crazy,mama loca, Brooke va a una cita con Kevin para ayudar a llevar a cabo la química para el grupo de baile. Aunque la fecha es torpe, el grupo de baile hace muy bien en la competencia. Pyramide temporada 1 temporada 2A temporada 2B temporada 3 temporada 3B Temporada 4 Pre-Dance Moms bailes Solos *Pull of the Moon (Pictures) *When the Sun Comes Down *Bigger Isn't Better *Never Neverland *Methamorphosis (Pictures) Duetos *Birds (con Katherine Narasimhan) *My Eyes Adore You (con Brandon Pent) Trios *Within (con Katherine Narasimhan y Haley Griego) *Bird's Eye View (con Katherine Narasimhan y un bailarin desconocido) (Pictures) bailes en grupo *Doll *Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy *Americano (Pictures) *Beautiful Flower (Pictures) *Bombay Dreams (Pictures) *Charleston (Pictures) *Color of Love (Pictures) *5 Guys Named Moe (Pictures) Pre-Dance Moms premios *Pull of the Moon: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America *Who Am I: 1st runner-up at MA Dance *Never Neverland: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America *Miss Small Fry, Dance Educators of America. NYC, January 5-7, 2007http://abbyleedancecompany.com/dance-educators-of-america-january-5-6-7/ *High score 12 & Under Solos, Dancer's Inc. Competition. January 13, 2007http://abbyleedancecompany.com/dancers-inc-competition-january-13-2007/ *2nd runner-up, Petite Miss Dance of Pennsylvania Chpt #10. 2007http://abbyleedancecompany.com/jr-miss-dance-of-pennsylvania-2007-nina-linhart/#more-345 *Bigger Isn't Better: 1st, Dance Master of Pennsylvania Easter Convention. April 3-6, 2007.http://abbyleedancecompany.com/dance-master-of-pennsylvania-easter-convention/#more-355 *1st (tied) Overall, 12 & Under Acro, Access Broadway. April 20-21, 2007.http://abbyleedancecompany.com/access-broadway-april-20-21/#more-360 *Miss Small Fry, Dance Educators of America. July 4-7, 2007.http://abbyleedancecompany.com/category/competition-results/page/8/ *5th runner-up, Petite Miss Dance of Pennsylvania Chpt #10, 2008.http://abbyleedancecompany.com/dance-masters-state-title-winners/#more-452 *1st Overall, age 9-10, Masters of America. March 19-21, 2008.http://abbyleedancecompany.com/masters-of-america/#more-490 *1st Place Over-All Mini Solo, "Onstage New York". Pittsburgh, May 3-4, 2008.http://abbyleedancecompany.com/onstage-new-york/#more-493 *Junior Miss Dance of Pennsylvania, Dance Masters of America, Chapter #10, 2010 Pre-Dance Moms Duetos *Birds: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America Pre-Dance Moms Trios *Within: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America ''Dance Moms'' bailes Solos Duets Trios bailes en grupo Trivia *credito a toda la imformacion a dance moms wiki. *El tema favorito de Brooke en la escuela es matemáticas. *Ella es una estudiante de una recta .http://brookehyland.com/dance-moms-facts *Brooke dice en una entrevista de la revista que el programa no muestra su personalidad real , mostrándola como nunca riendo o sonriendo . *Cuando un fan le preguntó que el mejor amigo de Maddie a Abby Lee Dance Company , Melissa respondió que Brooke estaba .http://twitter.com/#!/dancemom1313/status/172810668196626432 *Tanto Maddie y Mackenzie han declarado lo cerca que están a Brooke. Mackenzie ha dicho que ella y Brooke están muy cerca , y ella se la considera como una hermana mayor . Maddie dijo que Brooke es su inspiración. *Brooke ha declarado que su mejor amigo en el elenco es Maddie, ya que tienen más en común . *Brooke tenía que competir un solo en Chicago, pero no compitió . *A pesar de que Brooke no se observó la realización de "Born to Dance" (también conocido como " A Child is Born ") en la segunda temporada episodio Brooke de Turning Point debido a su deseo de audiciones para porristas y se rechoreographed que no cuentan con ella, la danza fue rechoreographed a su función cuando ella y las niñas realiza el baile en SALTO Dance Competition , West Coast Dance Explosion y en The View . *Ella es una fan de los Pittsburgh Penguins de la NHL . *La Notebook es su película favorita. *La comida picante y el marisco son sus tipos favoritos de comida . *Bretaña Pent es su modelo a seguir. *Su truco acrobático favorito es el giro parada de manos . *Su ciudad favorita es Los Angeles. *Ella lanzó una canción en iTunes llamado " Summer Love Song ", y lanzó un álbum de debut llamado " Brooke Hyland . " *Su estilo favorito de la danza para llevar a cabo es oscuro . *Su estilo favorito de la danza de ver es acrobático. *Lo que más le gusta de la danza es pasar tiempo con sus amigos y los hermosos trajes . *Además de bailar , le gusta pasar tiempo con sus amigos. *Ella no sabe lo que sería si no termina siendo un bailarín. *Sus bailes preferidos para llevar a cabo eran " Twilight" y "¿Dónde tienen todos los hijos Gone ", y su menos favorito era " cucharas de plata . " *Sutton Foster es uno de sus más grandes inspiraciones. *Cuando Brooke era más joven, un carrito de golf atropelló el pie , y los médicos dijeron que ella no puede bailar de nuevo. Después llegó la cirugía , no podía salir de su casa, pero el primer día que podía era una competencia de baile . Ella terminó ganando el título nacional , y ella llamó a ese como su momento de mayor orgullo . Abby parece referirse al incidente durante una pelea con Kelly al final de la noche de los bailarines , que decía que era el primero en el hospital cuando el esposo de Kelly pasó por encima del pie de su niño, y estaba en la habitación abrazándola. *Su color favorito es el morado . *Su signo zodiacal es Acuario. *Brooke y Kendall son los únicos del grupo que no han olvidado un solo escenario en una competición. *La madre de Brooke Kelly solía bailar en Abby Lee Dance Company , pero que renunció para convertirse en una animadora. *Abby la llama " Brooding Brooke ", debido a su falta de interés por la danza . Galeria muy pronto Links extrernos * * * * * * * *brookehyland.com detailed unofficial site *Google Images for Brooke Hyland of Dance Moms *Search YouTube videos for Brooke Hyland of Dance Moms *Tumblr microblogs tagged "Brooke Hyland" *Lifetime page for Brooke Hyland (with mom Kelly and sister Paige) *Brooke Hyland at the Internet Movie Database Referencias Categoría:Dance moms cast Categoría:Cumpleaños en enero Categoría:Abby Lee dance company mienbro Categoría:Dance moms bailarines Categoría:1998 nacidos Categoría:Bailarina femenina Categoría:15 años Categoría:Adolecentes Categoría:Femenina Categoría:Cabello marron Categoría:Ojos castaños Categoría:Mienbro femenino Categoría:Cantante Categoría:Familia Hyland Categoría:Bailarines